TAWOG: The Empire
by Gumball T. Watterson
Summary: If Gumball and Darwin's lives are normal for too long, something bad is going to happen, really bad.


***Disclaimer* I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball**. Also, don't judge so harshly, this is my first fanfic. Rated T for mention of very slow, and painful death and inferences about it happening and it almost happening in the actual text and for inferences of blood.

Gumball and Darwin woke up one day. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, had breakfast, and went to school as usual. It was an utterly normal day.

"This day feels great," said Darwin.

"Yeah it does, but doesn't it feel a little... too normal," asked Gumball.

"I guess today is a little regular, but at least we don't have any extraordinary problems," said Darwin.

"Yeah, that's true, but something just doesn't feel right," said Gumball.

Meanwhile, near the Rainbow Factory there was leftover waste known as "Anti-Rainbow Liquid" that was later going to be dumped in a river. In the "Anti-Rainbow Liquid" a magical spark occurred, creating the most evil creature in the multiverse (the multiverse is all the universes).

Back at Elmore Junior High, throughout the day, Gumball and Darwin had the most normal day in their life. Nothing major happened, only the minor stuff that happened to them between serious problems. At the end of the school day on the bus Gumball told Darwin, "Dude, this is the most normal day of my life, it has never been this long since a major problem started." Then Darwin said, "Maybe it's just that today, life gives us a break from all of the craziness we experience every day." Anais then exclaimed, "Oh, come on! You can't expect one day to be like the last! It's very illogical and naïve to think that!"

At home during the evening, Gumball and Darwin continued to have a completely normal day. Even in bed Gumball kept on whispering to himself, "Something big is going to happen tomorrow, I just know it."

Meanwhile at night, the dark creature broke the power cables and used the electricity to create an entire army of dark creatures. Hundreds of dark creatures came to life, and after the last one came to life, the original dark creature declared, "I am your creator, leader and master, and you shall serve me until the last second of your life! My name is the X King and I will create an eternal empire that shall outlive time itself. Now everyone, GO! Go and destroy all the structures you can until the last one has fallen! Enslave everyone you can and make the ones that won't comply suffer a very slow and painful death! Then, build new structures over the fallen ones! The new ones will be part of my grand empire! Now GO!" Then all the dark creatures spread out trying to destroy everything in sight (although it was a very slow process because all of the dark creatures including the Dark King were very tiny).

The next day, Gumball and Darwin had another normal morning except for the fact that the power was out. But on the bus, the engine sounded strange, as if something was wrong with it.

"Weird, I thought there was going to be a bigger problem," said Gumball.

Later, the school plumbing stopped working. Then, during lunch, a big piece of the ceiling fell on the table that Gumball and Darwin were eating at.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING," yelled Darwin.

"I-I don't know what this is! I don't know what's going on," said Gumball in an obviously worried tone.

"W-Well, whatever this is, I hope it doesn't get any worse," said Darwin.

"Well, from past experiences, unfortunately, it'll probably get worse," said Gumball.

Fortunately, during the rest of the school day, nothing else happened.

Later, during the afternoon at home, Gumball and Darwin noticed that the stairs creaked, the furniture had holes, and that the wall sounded like something was punching it from the inside. Finally, at bedtime, everyone in the house heard a loud crumbling sound which was the roof collapsing. Everyone screamed and nobody slept well that night. The next morning, Gumball, Darwin and Anais got ready for school.

As Nicole heard them get ready she said, "You don't need to get ready. The school building collapsed so school is cancelled."

Gumball and Darwin became even more worried than before, yet were also celebrating on the inside because school was cancelled.

Later, when Nicole arrived at work, she noticed that also the Rainbow Factory had collapsed. Now she was worried too. She turned around and went back home. Gumball and Darwin were surprised to see Nicole back home.

"Mom, why are you here again," asked Gumball.

"Because the Rainbow Factory collapsed too," explained Nicole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Gumball and Darwin screamed in terror.

"STOP! What are you two screaming about," asked Nicole.

"We noticed that structures started collapsing," said Gumball quickly and worriedly.

"But that's no reason to scream like that," said Nicole sternly.

"Hmmmmm. Maybe we should start investigating this," suggested Anais.

"Yeah," said Gumball, starting to calm down.

Just then the walls started cracking and the house began to seem unstable.

"I think this is the right time to evacuate the house," said Anais worriedly.

"I think you're right," said Nicole.

Nicole then woke up Richard who was sleeping on the couch.

"Everyone, leave the house," shouted Nicole.

Then everyone ran out of the house just in time before it collapsed.

"Look everyone," said Anais. "Many of the other houses have collapsed too."

Then, Gumball for saw some black little things move from the rubble of his house to another house.

"What's that," screamed Gumball pointing to the dark creatures.

"I don't know," said Anais.

Gumball then ran to catch one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," shouted Anais. "WHAT IF THOSE THINGS ARE DEADLY!?"

The dark creature immediately started attacking Gumball.

"Cease the attack for now," said a voice.

"What," said Gumball.

The X King showed himself "I. am. THE GREAT X KING," exclaimed the X King.

"What is your deal, 'X King'," asked Anais.

"I live to enslave you puny little mortals and to create an ultimate, eternal, evil empire that shall supersede all other empires," explained the X King.

"But why," asked Anais.

"Because I shall succeed where all other evil beings have failed which is eradicating all good, keeping an evil, eternal empire, and having my people and I dominate all other creatures," said the X King. "Now get on the ground to get enslaved by my army, or if you don't, you shall die an extremely slow and painful death."

Then Nicole suddenly did a martial arts move on the X King and everyone started to run away from the X King's army as fast as they could.

"That didn't hurt but HOW DARE YOU," exclaimed the X King. "CHARGE," he told his army. The X King's army then charged at the Wattersons.

They were able to run for a long time but eventually they got tired and slowed down after a few minutes. Eventually the X King's army caught up and captured them. They were all forced to go to the X King's castle. As he was forced along Gumball thought, 'I knew there was going to be a major problem but not this major. How could things go so wrong so quickly? Why did this happen?'

When they arrived at the castle dungeon, they were surprised by the hundreds of people already captured. Suddenly Gumball and Darwin noticed that Mr. Robinson was there too.

"Why, why does he have to be here," sobbed Gumball.

"How could they do this to him, those evil people," cried Darwin in tears.

"GET TO WORK BY LOOKING FOR GOLD IN THESE ROCKS," shouted the X King handing out pickaxes to everyone.

They all started working. They worked all day. They worked for so long their ears got used to the sound and rhythm of the pickaxes. They worked for days. Then eventually on day 11 at night Anais started thinking about a breakout plan. When no dark creature was looking, she would work on an escape tunnel. In the morning she announced her plan.

"Thank you so much, you pretty much saved our butts from a lifetime of suffering," replied Gumball.

"I think we should all work on the tunnel, because it would be much quicker," said Nicole.

"Good idea," said Anais while on the inside thinking 'darn, why didn't I think of that.'

After their lunch of some slop the chefs gave, Anais quickly thought of the way to dig and then everyone began digging when the dark creatures weren't looking. It actually took a very long time to penetrate the dungeon wall, but within a couple of days they were digging through the dirt. Then when they were almost done, the guard noticed a hole in the dungeon wall.

"Hey, I see a hole in the wall, does anyone else see the hole," said the guard.

"No," everyone answered.

"Are you sure it's just my imagination or is there really a hole," asked the guard.

"No, it's definitely not a hole to a tunnel out of here that was part of a plan Anais made up that we worked on for a few days," said Darwin.

"DARWIN," Gumball whispered loudly to Darwin.

"AHA," exclaimed the guard.

"RUN," exclaimed Gumball and Darwin.

Everyone grabbed their pickaxes and ran into the tunnel. Once they got to the end, the tried to dig to the surface as fast as they could before the dark creatures got them. It might have just been them but the dirt began to seem very hard and dry. It seemed that every second lasted an hour. Then they began to hear the X King and some of his servants go up the tunnel. Just then they finally reached the surface. They began to get out as fast as they could. Suddenly, the X King Gumball by his tail just as he was about to escape. "GUMBALL," the others shouted. Gumball was slowly dragged down as he struggled. He was eventually dragged into a room with red stains everywhere and a machine with four straps with one for each limb, and a razor blade attached to it.

"W-What are you going to do to me," asked Gumball in complete mortal terror.

"I am going to saw you in half and keep your skull as a trophy," explained the X King.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed Gumball.

He was strapped down and the X King started up the machine. The blade accelerated and lowered towards Gumball's body. It got closer and closer until suddenly the machine started sparking and malfunctioning until it burned out.

"Well good luck trying to escape before you starve or you touch that blade," said the X King sarcastically as he left the room.

A few moments later, Darwin came in and freed Gumball carefully. Then they exited the castle through the tunnel. They were reunited with the rest of the family.

"It was horrible, I was strapped down and almost cut in half until the machine broke," said Gumball.

"I found out the power plant they use has a byproduct of liquid rainbow which we used to impurify the dark energy causing all machines that run on dark energy to malfunction," said Anais. "The liquid rainbow also seems to make the dark creatures to melt back into anti-rainbow liquid when they touch it."

"Then let's splash that stuff everywhere," declared Gumball.

So the Wattersons kept on sneaking up on the dark creatures and splashing them with liquid rainbow. After a couple of weeks, hardly any dark creatures were left.

"Ok, this is the last place," said Anais.

"Look who we have here," said the X King from behind them.

They were startled and they started to splash the X King with the rainbow, however, he was unaffected.

"Heh, silly mortals, I am invincible, that stuff wont harm me," he said.

He then touched Gumball. Gumball then started coughing. He started chocking on and coughing up anti-rainbow liquid. Then he slowly turned black and collapsed. Then he slowly got back up but now he was evil.

"Anybody else," asked the X King.

Then he started running after them trying to touch them. They got a power cable and brought it to the liquid rainbow. It sparked and a creature rose from it.

"You're not getting away with anything you've done," exclaimed the rainbow creature. They began to fight while the Wattersons got pickaxes from the uninhabited dungeon, left the castle and tried to destroy it from the outside. The fight went on for a few hours until Gumball slipped and fell into the liquid rainbow, turned back to normal, and had an idea.

"You two must be fused together," said Gumball.

"Are you sure," said the rainbow creature.

"It's our last hope," said Gumball.

"Okay," said the rainbow creature.

Gumball pushed the rainbow creature and the X King together until they fused with each being being one half of the new body. Then both halves melted. Just before they completely melted the X King yelled, "Fool, you think this will stop me! I will be back some day! And YOU ALL WILL DIE! I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED! All you did kill was my mood to fight right now. Now hear this. EFIL NAHT RETTEB SI HTAED!"

All that was left was a puddle of anti-rainbow liquid that slowly seeped into the earth.

Nicole said, "We will be staying at a hotel that wasn't destroyed until our house is rebuilt."

The Wattersons stayed at the hotel for only a couple of days because they discovered that the liquid rainbow undid the destruction caused by the dark creatures and everything was back to...normal.


End file.
